Uh, What's Going On?
by Catyz101
Summary: Tsukune X Harem. An innocent act done by the girls and an accidental fall starts the chain of events. Yukari's invention being the main cause that Tsukune can't wake up. Tsukune, in his mind, is still very much awake and for some reason everything around him is changing. Story will be better than summary.


I do not own Rosario + Vampire. Wait, before you yell at me to finish any other story you read of mine… T.T I can't help it. Stories just come my way. This one should be short…probably…maybe…Hehehe

XXXX

It was oddly snowing in Yokai Academy. The usual neutral weathered place was suddenly freezing cold. If the storm was to be pinpointed it would be placed near the only pound at the school. If one were to take a guess at how this had happened it'd probably be said that Mizore, the only snow maiden in the whole school, had started it. Which wasn't a lie at all, she had done it because Tsukune had told the girls a story of him and his cousin going to the snow and doing a bunch of fun activities. Natural, his 'harem' wanted to surprise him with recreating those fun times but with them.

It was so rare that he talked about his life outside of school. Kurumu had left him a note in his locker along with a yellow scarf too meet the four there. Of course Mizore, Yukari, and Moka had the same idea. Mizore had left him a jacket to match hers. Yukari left him a black beanie with a gray strip to match her witch hat. Moka had given him pink gloves to match her jacket and gloves.

"Isn't ice skating fun?" Mizore asked as she removed the lollipop from her mouth.

She was wearing her black tank top with her white jacket that had black sleeves and her uniform skirt with her purple stripped socks. The temperature was perfect for her. It reminded her of her home town.

"S-s-ure." Kurumu said shivering, "It'd be more fun if you hadn't made it snow and made the temperature below freezing."

Kurumu was wearing a yellow scarf to match Tsukune, a blue snow jacket, and blue snow pants. She was sure that Mizore was over doing it to get rid of the other girls, but Kurumu would endure it. She wanted to spend more time with Tsukune without being attacked by someone. She wanted him to smile a special smile meant just for her.

"I told you wear a lot of layers!" Yukari said sticking her tongue out at Kurumu.

Kurumu scoffed, "I would look ridicules with so many layers. I'd almost look as flat chest as you….and fat."

"Why you!" Yukari said turning a tomato red, "Your already on your way to rolling out a classroom with all the cookies you eat, you-you COW!"

"Relax Yukari," Mizore said patting the young witch's head, "It's her future. Then she'll try to play it off as layers of clothes."

"That's it! You two are dead." Kurumu said leaping to attack them, "You jealous jerks."

"Come on you guys." Moka said getting on the ice, "Let's all get along."

She was wearing a white turtle neck shirt, pink skiing pants, a beanie that Yukari had given her, and her favorite pink jacket and gloves.

"No!" The three said in unison and then going after Moka.

They all chased each other on the pond. After a while they all decided to take a break and that was when Tsukune had arrived.

"Umm, girls," Tsukune said rubbing the back of his neck, "I don't know how to ice skate. I think I'll just sit down and watch, okay?"

The four girls looked at Tsukune in surprise. He had just arrived so he had missed the brawl between the four of them, Moka attempting to stop them and then getting attacked and the other three arguing and insulting each other. Tsukune was wearing the gifts the girls had left in his locker. He smiled gently at them.

"We can have a snow fight after though." Tsukune said with an ear to ear smile, "But I call having the advantage of having Mizore on my team."

Mizore blushed. He wanted her on his team. She had never been so thankful of her powers. Maybe she could convince him that she'd be better at it if he hugged her. What a thought!

Kurumu frowned. She wanted to be on Tsukune's team! Well, she might be able to make it work. She could accidently fall down on him. 'Why Tsukune I was trying to throw it but I fell over, but thanks for catching me. Oh, you want a kiss of course! That yellow scarf should help boast his romantic feelings.'

Yukari smiled and nodded with Tsukune's idea. The whole reason she had agreed with the snow idea was to help with Tsukune's and Moka's relationship. She had just read an amazing manga that had a romance scene in the snow. The snow beanie she had given to him would magically show images of what had happened in the manga and a lot of other ones she liked but would replace the main characters with his love interest. She suddenly realized that a lot of the mangas were also harem ones, but he couldn't love Kurumu or Mizore so it wouldn't matter.

"Or we can teach you how to skate." Moka offered.

Tsukune shrugged, "I'm a bit of a lost hope, but if you want to try."

"Of course I'll teach you!" The four said in unison.

Tsukune let out a nervous laugh. He probably shouldn't have said that. He should have just offered to have a snow fight.

"I don't have skates." Tsukune said hoping to safe himself from the disasters that was waiting to happen.

Mizore had fixed it by adding ice blades on his shoes. He gave a nervous smile. He let out a laugh that almost sounded like a sob. The action of teaching him seemed harmless but knowing the girls it could end up horrid. He nervously walked on to the ice.

Moka got his right arm, Kurumu his left arm, and Mizore pushed his back gently. Yukari just let it play out. She planned the beanie program to start…now! Oh, it was going to end so well for Moka and Tsukune. Hey, why was that piece of the frozen lake uneven?

"You guys watch out!" Yukari said a little too late.

"Whoa!" Tsukune said falling forward.

The girls had managed to catch themselves from falling unlike Tsukune who wasn't so lucky. His head hit the ice with a thud.

(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻


End file.
